Lord Dregg vs Dr Robotnik
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Two of their most fearsome villains and edgelords duel it out in a fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: The 90s, a time of transition in children's tv programming. When gritty and edgy became the new style. Boomstick: And two of these villains are the purest of edgelords! Wiz: Lord Dregg, final arch nemesis of the Ninja Turtles and their most dangerous foe. Boomstick: And Robotnik, ruler of Robotropolis and ultimate enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters. Wiz: For this fight, Lord Dregg from the first Ninja Turtles animated series, and Robotnik from the first Saturday Morning Sonic Cartoon will be used. Each will get their army and usual gear, No outside help or prep time will be permitted. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Lord Dregg Wiz: The year was 1995, and the Ninja Turtles went through some pretty big changes. As the action shows of the 90s shifted towards a darker and more serious tone, the hit Ninja Turtles show naturally followed. Boomstick: Yeah, gone were the days of Musical Turtle Tours and Vanilla Ice Ninja Raps. Wiz: One of the major changes that occured in the animated series was the changing of the main villain. After Shredder and Krang were finally defeated for good at the end of the 8th season, a new villain was set to cause trouble for the Ninja Turtles and become their arch nemesis for the rest of the show. Boomstick: And that villain's name was Lord Dregg! Lord Dregg: I am Dregg! Supreme warlord of the Seven Galaxies! I have come to conquer this Miserable world, starting with yours. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, does that voice sound familiar to you? I could've sworn I heard it in Beauty and the Beast. Monsieur D'Arque: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but he said you'd make it worth my while. Wiz: Actually you're correct Boomstick, that voice is from the same person. Dregg was done by the late and legendary Tony Jay, who has performed in far more than just animation. Seriously, search him up. Boomstick: Sure will Wiz. Anyway, Dregg may have not appeared for the majority of the show's run and there may not be much to his motivation besides being power hungry, but when he does appear, man does he leave his mark. I mean just look at his eyes! Thats a red glow straight from lowest depths of hell. I can't tell what species of fictional alien he is supposed to represent, but he does have many features found in the everyday Cockroach as well as my Ex-Wife such as Long Antennas and an Unbelievably Ugly face. Wiz: Lord Dregg has more than established himself as arguably the most dangerous threat that the Ninja Turtles ever had to face. Despite not appearing anywhere as much as Shredder and Krang, he has shown himself to be a far more lethal opponent, going to great lengths to ensure his enemies are finished, quite fitting considering the Darker and More Serious tone that the Ninja Turtles cartoon had recently been going for. Infact, because of this, Dregg would absolutely not take the time for Comedic One-Liners like his predecessors did, instead going for the straight serious approach. This guy is not fooling around. Boomstick: Yeah, Lord Dregg has a huge alien brain on top of his head for a good reason, he's a complete freaking Genius! Wiz: Dregg is shown to be so cunning, that his mental powers exceed those of Donatello, the smartest of the Ninja Turtles who has achieved absurdly high intelligence feats such as building Portals capable of Dimensional Travel and Time stopping machines. Dregg: Your mind isn't strong enough reptile. '' '''Boomstick: To be honest, if it wasn't for their new Mortal Combat Chicken reject friend with super strength, Carter, Dregg probably would've destroyed the Ninja Turtles a long time ago. He has hatched all sorts of crazy schemes during his appearances to take over the world and finish off his enemies, from absorbing the power of the Galaxy's most powerful aliens to become a Super-Being to transporting parts of the sun to completely incinerate major cities spanning across multiple planets. Damn!' Wiz: Not only are his schemes good for destruction, but Dregg has shown to be a Master manipulator and a cunning deciever. He initially fooled the people of Earth into seeing the Ninja Turtles as enemies, despite them formerly being known as public heroes who regularly saved the world. Not only that, but he was able to convince them that he of all people, the clearly evil looking monster with fangs, was indeed their true lord and saviour. Thus, Lord Dregg was able to build his support network with the support of the U.S. government, something that Shredder and Krang were not able to do since everyone knew they were basic Saturday morning villains. Boomstick: But Dregg isn't alone in his conquest of Earth though, as he has a variety of weird aliens and robots to give him a helping hand. First off he started with this cockroach thing called Hi-Tech, but when he found a better Second In Command who looks like an alien version of Quasimodo, he simply strapped useless Hi-Tech to a space ship and sent that sucker to orbit the Galaxy for 2000 LIGHT YEARS!!! Talk about getting rid of your junk. Wiz: Speaking of the new henchman, or mutant slug, or whatever he is, Mung, as he is called, is actually quite intelligent and loyal to Dregg, despite what his savage and slimy looking appearance may suggest. Most notably, he is responsible for creating what is arguably Dregg's trump card, the micro-bots. The Micro-Bots, are tiny insectoid Nanobots with the capability of not only dismantling machinery within seconds, but also create entirely new inventions willed by Dregg in the same time frame. They are the reason that Dregg was eventually able to acquire so many of his dangerous weapons in the first place, such as the Vortex transporter, capable of transporting anyone through alternate dimensions, and the Absorption Panel which can absorb the fighting abilities and intelligence of anyone trapped in it. Without these MicroBots, Dregg would've never been able to convert his scientific knowledge anywhere as quickly into real life machinery. Infact, Dregg's Micro-Bots were so effective that they were able to easily rebuild his spaceship, the Dreggnought after it had been destroyed by being submerged inside a piece of the Sun. Boomstick: And finally, Dregg has his army of Bat-men, which totally sounds like an army of Bruce Waynes! ''' Wiz: The Batmen are replacements of Dregg's previous army, the Techno-gang, so it is reasonable to presume that they would also be more effective in combat. Lord Dregg literally has an endless supply of these bad boys, and to make things even better, they oftentimes control Draconian looking Robots, even one of which can prove trouble for 8 turtles at once. With such an enormous invasion fleet, Dregg was able to populate the Planet Earth using them with ease, showing the sheer scale of the insectoid warlord's military. '''Boomstick: So Wiz, are those Dragon Robots basically like the Bat-Mobiles of these Bat-Men? Man, these Batmen sound unstoppable just like The Bat himself. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, the Bat-men of Dregg are nothing like The Caped Crusader. As intimidating as they may sound, Dregg's army of Bat-men are unfortunately not very effective in combat and are mostly just cannon fodder for the Ninja Turtles. In-fact, in one episode, Krang stated that the Bat-Men can easily be mind controlled by characters such as himself due to their extremely limited intelligence, before controlling one himself. They're really just a distraction so that the real threat of Dregg's plans can proceed without interruption. Krang: You cannot resist my brain power! Your mind is mine to control! You will do exactly as I say! Wiz: And this brings me to my second point, that Lord Dregg, despite being universally terrifying and threatening, is by no means unbeatable as an opponent, having some serious flaws. These same flaws are what the Ninja Turtles were ultimately able to exploit in order to defeat him for good, the most notable flaw of all being his attitude. Boomstick: Yeah, Dregg might be a genius when it comes to World Domination but he is pretty arrogant about it to be honest, constantly under-estimating his foes, and getting very easily side-tracked when they become a persistent annoyance to him. ' Wiz: The most obvious example this, be seen through the Ninja Turtles, who were constantly thwarting the plans of Lord Dregg throughout the final seasons of the show. Rather than learn from his mistakes, Dregg became more obsessed with the turtles and less concerned with world domination, slowly losing his mind until snapping at the very end. This resulted in a mindless monster who would not stop until his lust for revenge was fulfilled. ''Lord Dregg: Silence! I don't care about the Invasion timetables! I just want those Turtles! '''Boomstick: And lastly, Dregg's not much of a fighter personally. I mean, he can do cool stuff like shoot lasers from his eyes and use guns, but in terms of combat, he tends to be one of the villains who doesn't actually get up close without having some sort of Power Up. Wiz: However, don't let any of that fool you into thinking that Lord Dregg is a pushover, because he is anything but that. Dregg's combination of Cunning and Ruthless more than gives him the title as the most Dangerous and Fearsome foe the Ninja Turtles have ever faced, being an unprecedented threat to the Universe until the very last episode of the series. Lord Dregg: After I crush your friends into Oblivion, You're Next! Dr Robotnik Wiz: Long ago, on the Planet Mobius, a Great War was waged in between the King of Mobotropolis and an unknown enemy. The War was said to be tough and brutal, but thanks to the help of one brilliant Minister of War working for the Monarchy, Mobotropolis reigned supreme. Boomstick: And that Brilliant Soldier's name was!!!! Julian.... Wiz: Julian may have appeared to be a hero back then, but little did many know that the General had more sinister intentions. Namely, to take over Mobotropolis for himself, and Roboticize it into a Tyrannical Wasteland. Boomstick: Thus he renamed Mobotropolis into Robotropolis, and himself into the all-famous Dr Robotnik! If you can't tell by now, this guy has a weird fetish with robots despite not being one himself, I wonder why? Wiz: Whatever the reason was, Robotnik was a dangerous and cunning ruler, and he was indeed able to successfully overthrow the King of Mobotropolis, banishing him to the Void alongside his former boss, the Wizard Naugus. He then proclaimed himself the supreme ruler of Mobius, and has ever since been ruling it by turning all of the cities inhabitants into Robots, using a a special device called the Roboticizer. The Roboticizer is able to turn living organic beings into robotic equivalents, giving them some extra perks along the way such as increased strength and durability, while making them mindless slaves loyal to no one but Robotnik himself. Boomstick: Nerdy talk aside Wiz, can't we all agree this is the most bad-ass version of Robotnik to ever exist? Anyways, Robotnik was able to continue his reign of terror for quite a long time, until one little problem got in his way, constantly screwing up his plans. A little blue problem. Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog was the Doctor's Arch-nemesis, as he and the rest of the Freedom Fighters aimed to get rid off the Dictator and his regime once and for all in order to restore the natural order of the forest and save their roboticized friends. However, such a huge task is easier said than done, as this version of Robotnik would take every measure to stop Sonic and his friends from saving Robotropolis, and would show his incredible ferocity while doing so. Boomstick: Dr Roboitnik, or Robuttnik, as I and Sonic like to call him, has a variety of tricks up his sleeve when choosing a preferred method of disposing of his enemies. First up are the SWAT-BOTs, which are literally mindless drones of pure evil, contrary to what their name might suggest. Wiz: Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, lets finish this Debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O! Conclusion Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by: Shamsuddin Qadri Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles